There Is No Escaping the Dead
by Words4You
Summary: When Zombies take over Panem, Katniss, Gale, Madge, Peeta, Rory, Hazel, Haymitch, Finnick, Annie and Lilia all escape to the woods in hopes of travelling to District 13. In the woods they meat more survivors Cato, CLove, Glimmer, Marvel, Rue etc . Katniss gets caught in a love triangle, Prim gets pregnant, and much more. A little scary, but not all blood and guts, mainly drama!
1. Chapter 1

The disease started a while ago, claiming most of District One and Two. District One started it by creating some lethal substance by accident. The fumes fried their brains and then they turned to zombies. They went on a rampage killing everyone else in site. Four days ago they reached District Three when the technology cut off. Now we have no electricity, radios, TV, etc. meaning we have In about ten days they'll probably reach Twelve and then we're all screwed.

"Katniss pack your stuff we're going to the forest now!" Annie informed me, Prim, and my mom. Her and Finnick who have a two week old son are from Four, but they were a part of the smart people who got out of their District and came her to buy them time to think. We had a plan to escape to the forest when things got really bad.

"Who are we bringing?" I ask

"Gale, Rory, Finnick, Madge, Peeta, my son, Haymitch, Hazel, and your mom," Annie says.

"Why Haymitch?"

"Because Madge wanted Peeta and Peeta wanted Haymitch," she says

"Oh Okay," I say racing into my room. I don't know Peeta and Haymitch very well, but I know them enough I suppose.

"Here I'll help," she says, "By the way they're all coming here in ten minutes, then we're going into the forest we figured that it would be safer there." Mom and Prim raced to their room to pack their things. I packed tons of clothes, three medicine kits, tons of medicine, my bow and arrow, a sleeping bag and a pillow. When I come out they are all standing in the kitchen.

"Hi guys," I say.

Haymitch is the first to break the silence, "So we're all going into the unknown?"

We plan to head to District Thirteen. It had has a high tech system that nothing can break into. And it's underground so the zombies won't even know people are there." After working out final details, we grab our bags and head out.

Rory (POV)

I look over at my best friend Prim and see the moonlight shining off of her hair. She's beautiful and she's only sixteen. She looks tired and scared, which is so different than the person I knew her to be. At school she was always laughing and smiling, but ever since the epidemic came she became serious. She looks my way, but I turn around quickly hoping that she didn't see me looking at her. After a ton of walking we finally settle down to get some sleep.

"We should sleep in the trees, because they can't climb," Katniss suggests.

"But they aren't even here yet," Madge says

"I know, but it's just a percussion, plus then no one has to be on guard," she says

"Ya, let's sleep in the trees, we can use ropes and belts to attach us to branches," Mrs. Everdeen says.

"I don't have a sleeping bag," Prim says worriedly.

"What do you mean, I told you to bring one!" Katniss snaps

"I know, but I forgot and you didn't double check," She says

"Katniss and mine are too small to share," Lilia, who is their mother says.

"She could share with Rory, they are about the same size and the smallest," Hazel suggests. I telepathically thank my mother. Although she has no clue I like Prim. Everyone looks a little apposed to doing that, but they also look very tired.

"I'm fine with that are you Rory?" Lilia asks

"Yes he is," my mother answers for me.  
"Thanks," Prim says looking up at me. We decided to go very high in a tree, because we are plain paranoid. It's actually pretty comfortable when you get used to the tree, and the tree we picked has this cave like feature to it.

"I just wanted to thank you again for sharing," Prim says

"What are best friends for?" I say smiling. Prim and I are more than best friends. We know what the other person is thinking, and can sense each- others feelings.

"I'll pay you back somehow," she says. I stand there thinking you already have.

Katniss (POV)

I saw Peeta trying to climb up the same tree as me. I sigh and help him up.

"Thanks," he says smiling. I then go back to setting up my sleeping bag. I tie myself with my belt to make sure I don't fall out of the tree. Peeta sets up his bag in another branch, and we fall asleep. When I wake up bright light is shining through the trees. Peeta is sleeping below me, so I try to get out of the tree as quietly as I can. With no luck I snap a branch and his eyes flutter open.

"Sorry," I say

"It's alright I was going to get up anyway," he says untying himself. I wait for him to get down the tree, and then get down myself. Gale is already getting his bow set up.

"So are we going hunting?" I ask

"That was my plan, Peeta I guess you can gather," Gale says.

Peeta nods, "Alright what should I gather?"

"Here you can go with Prim," I suggest. She knows what to gather. I climb the tree that Prim and Rory are in and find them snuggled into each other… how cute. "Prim," I say shaking her.

"Ya," she says with her eyes closed.

"Get up," I say. I see Rory stirring beside her and then she opens her eyes.

"What's going on?" Rory asks

"I need Prim to help Peeta gather food," I say

"I'll go too," Rory says getting out of the sleeping bag. By the time we are all situated on the ground everyone else is awake.

"Let's operate with a buddy system," Hazel suggests.

"We should have someone who knows how to use a weapon, with someone who doesn't," my mother says.

Gale taps my back, "Buddies?"

"We both know how to use a bow and arrow so why don't you pair up with Madge," I say because I l know he doesn't particularly like Peeta. He nods and then leaves to go find her. In the end the partners are Rory and Prim, Gale and Madge, Peeta and me, Finnick and Annie, and Hazel Haymitch and my mom are together.

"So Peeta, Gale, Madge, and I will go hunting. Prim, Rory, Finnick, and Annie will gather, and the older people can cook," Madge says

"Who are you calling old?" Hazel questions, and we all laugh a little. When we get deeper into the woods we decide to split up because we are making too much noise. Although when Peeta starts following me, I find out that he is just as loud as all of us combined.

"Peeta you're scaring away game!" I snap

His blue eyes widen and I realise how blue they are, "I'm so sorry I didn't realise." I then instantly feel bad.

"It's okay," I say sitting on a rock. He joins me.

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me come," he says

"It wasn't my choice, Madge is the one who wanted you to come, but I don't mind you being around… except when we're hunting," I say jokingly.

He laughs, "I've always wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" I say blushing

"Ya everyone thought you were so cool," he says

"No they didn't you're making that up!"

"NO honestly everyone thought you were so cool."

"Wow, well thanks for the bread," I say

"What bread?" he asks

"The one you gave me when we were twelve… I remember and I know you do too," I say.

"I remember and why wouldn't I give you the bread you needed it and I had it," He says

"You didn't have too."  
"I guess, but I'm a nice person."

"But now I owe you!"

"You don't owe me anything," he says.

I nod and then get up, "Well let's go." He pushes himself up offers his hand. I don't grab it and stand up myself. When we get back I see that Madge and Gale have three squirrels and two rabbits. I feel disappointed and glare at Peeta.

Prim (POV)

Prim and I wandered off to go pick some berries and other things. We get to a lake, and sit and rest there for a while.

"I'm scared," I say turning to face him. He does the same.

"I am too, but I doubt they will be able to climb over the fence," he says

"What about crawl they can crawl like we do," I say.

"Maybe, but at the pace we're travelling I think we'll outrun them, we have at least ten days, and two days until they destroy the town, and then it would take very long to catch up with us," he says.

I shudder at the thought of our town being destroyed, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," he says smiling. He then reaches his arms out for a hug and I bury my face in his shirt. When I pull away I then put on my serious mask.


	2. Attack

Prim (POV)

Rory and I arrive back at the camp with a basket of strawberries. I see the parents cooking a rabbit and a few squirrels. After the food is ready we eat quickly and pack up our camp.

"Alright we need to move at a quicker pace, so everyone have on your power walk," Haymitch says." We begin walking and I realize that I'm practically walking on Rory.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I whisper.

"About what?" he asks.

"How I'm like all over you, I'm just nervous," I whisper.

"Oh that," he says laughing, "It's cool, to be honest it kind off helps me be less nervous." Not much happens for the rest of the day. We all make small chit chat, and we stop to eat lunch, but other than that we keep going until it gets dark.

"Okay, we should really start getting ready for bed, because I don't think we want to be walking in the dark," Katniss points out.

"True," Hazel says everyone pick your tree and then come over here and I will give you each a piece of dinner," mother says. Rory goes to get our dinner and I go to find a good tree. I start climbing a tree that looks sturdy and is high up. I start unrolling our sleeping back and start using the rope that Rory brought and tying it around the tree, so we don't fall. Rory joins me and hands me a piece of rabbit.

"Thanks," I say smiling. I demolish it quickly and get into the sleeping bag, because it's starting to get really cold.

"I hate this," Rory whispers. I turn my head to face his.

"Me too, I'm hate being scared," I admit.

"Yeah, I hate the feeling of being weak, because compared to them we can't do much, they can just rip our heads off," he says.

"People in District One are idiots," I whisper.

He laughs which causes me to smile, "Yeah I know." It's really not funny, but sometimes the best way to get over fear is to laugh. After that I fall into a deep sleep.

Peeta (POV)  
I hear a screaming noise, and look up. It's Katniss. She's thrashing around her sleeping bag. I get out of mine and feel the cold bit my exposed arms. I climb up the tree, which is really hard, considering I barely got to the spot where I am now. However, I finally get to her. I shake her shoulder and she springs awake. I can see the terror in her eyes and feel sad.

"Gale," she says.

"No it's Peeta, are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine," she spits.

"Well you were screaming, so I had to wake you up, but sorry," I say starting to climb down.

"No, I appreciate it, thank you," she whispers. I smile at her and then climb back down to my spot. Throughout the whole night I keep walking her up from her nightmares and then I climb down to my bed. Finally morning comes and I feel really tired.

"Peeta," Katniss says walking over to me.

"Yes," I say.

"I wanted to thank you again, no one else came to wake me and you did, I appreciate it," she whispers. I think I actually catch a hint of a smile on her face.

"Katniss?"

"What?"  
"Why do you have such bad nightmares, like you don't have to answer, but I mean, you sounded really scared in your terror or whatever it's called," I say.

"Well I've always and nightmares about my father, but after the zombies came, they got really bad," she whispers.

"Me too, but I don't cry out or thrash around, I just lay paralyzed with terror," I say.

Katniss (POV)  
Peeta's growing on me, at first I didn't know him very well, but now I like him. I go to find Gale.

"How's Madge?" I ask.

"She's good, but she's annoying me a lot. Why couldn't we be partners?" he asks me.

"Because those two don't know how to hunt, and I know you don't particularly like Peeta," I say.

"I just don't like how he got to come with us," Gale whispers.

"I guess, but he's nice," I say, "He could turn out to be handy."

"Doubt it," he mumbles.

"Don't be a troll," I say.

"K when you say troll it's not supposed to be used like that," he says with a smile. I laugh.

"I don't know how to use the hip words I guess," I say.

"What's wrong you seem a little off," he says.

"I just didn't get very much sleep last night. Peeta kept waking me up," I say.

"Why would he wake you up?"  
"I was having nightmares. I wanted him to, but when I do get woken up it takes away my sleep." Ever since then Peeta has woken me up from my nightmares every night, and usually asks me how I am in the morning. I'd consider him a friendly acquaintance.

Rory (POV)  
Prim and I were off gathering again. Over the past few days I've been getting her to be more comfortable with a bow and arrow. She's pretty good, and with more practice she'll be great. We went down to the water and started washing our faces. I can't wait until we reach District Thirteen. I want a shower so badly. I look over at Prim who's splashing the water on her face and doing her best to scrub her arms from the filth and dirt. I still find her pretty. I'm hopeless, why would a girl like her go after a guy like me. I see her washing a pair of her pants.

"Why are you washing a pair of your pants?" I ask.

"Because I only have jeans left, and I don't want to be running in jeans," she tells me.

"Oh good idea, I should have brought and extra pair of pants," I say. Prim was about to say something when someone screamed. We both look at each other and then run to our camp. It's chaos. Annie and Finnick are running up a tree with their baby. Katniss and Gale are aimlessly shooting the zombies. Haymitch is already in a tree. HE goes to help my mom and Prim's mom when two zombie bit into both of them.

"No!" Prim screams.

"Katniss climb a tree and shoot from up top, "Peeta yells!"

"Good idea," she says running to climb a tree. She catches sight of mother and gasps.

"Oh my god," Prim whispers.

"Run the opposite way!" I yell. Prim and I then run away from the zombies and into an un-known path. We then climb up a tree.

"Oh my god!" Prim cries. She's literally sobbing, "They killed her, they killed her, they killed her, they killed her, they killed her they killed her," she keep repeating that over and over again. I put my arm around her and she cries into my shoulder.

"Prim it's okay," I whisper.

"NO it's not," she cries, "Mom is dead, and the zombies have found us, what are we going to do?!"

"I don't know, but I just don't know," I whisper crying as well.

Katniss (POV)  
The zombies all laid dead on the floor. My mom and Hazel also lay dead on the floor.

"Where are Prim and Rory?" I ask.

"I saw them run away during all of the fighting," Peeta says.

"We have to find them!"  
"We can look around, but we can't spend too much time, because a group of them have already found us!" Peeta tells me.

"I can't believe my mother and Gale's mother is dead," I then say starting to cry. The impact of them being gone just hit me.

Peeta wraps me in a hug, "I'm so sorry. I really am."


	3. Overloaded

Hey,

So I've been to overloaded with my stories and I'm going to delete some.

I'm keeping Nothing Special, Fixing the Shattered Glass, and Behind the Cabin.

I would like you guys to vote for the last one that I will keep. Just go on the story and comment which one to keep please.

Also on fiction press I posted my story Humanity's Last Hope. It only have one chapter, but I will update soon. Please read that. It's under the name Kelsea's Bookz. Thank You.


	4. Confessions

Katniss (POV)

Everyone around the camp is not in the right mind set to be travelling. I can't stop the trembling in my body. However; I don't have time to be upset, I have to find Prim and Rory.  
"What direction did they go in?" I ask Peeta.

"That way," he says pointing to the right.

"Let's split up," I suggest, "If we run into more zombies then just climb a tree and shout and we'll be there soon."

"How should we split up?" Peeta asks.

"How about we just do our buddies and Haymitch can go with either of us," Gale says.

"I'll be going with Annie and Finnick," Haymitch states, "They need more people to protect the baby."

I nod and the grab Peeta's arm, "Okay we're going this way."

"We'll go this way," Madge says.

"I guess we'll go straight then," Finnick states. We head off in our separate directions. I'm determined to find them.

Peeta (POV)

I honestly don't get how Katniss was able to get over this so quickly. Her mom just died and she's all ready acting like herself. Is she that good at masking her emotions? "Prim!" Katniss yells.

"SHHHH!" I say covering her mouth with my hand.

"Ew, what are you doing?" she snaps.

"What are you trying to do? Alert every zombie in Panem?" I snap back.

She raises her eyebrows, but then sighs, "You're right, I guess we'll have to look with our eyes."

"We'll find them," I tell her.

"I know," she says.

Katniss (POV)

"It's getting cold," Peeta says shivering.

"Well you're not getting my coat," I tell him, "This isn't some cheesy rom com."  
"Why do you hate me so much?" He asks me.

"I don't hate you," I tell him, which is an honest statement, "I just don't like people."

"You like Gale," he whispers.

"Well Gale is my best friend."

"I thought you didn't like people. Gale is considered a person."  
"I guess," I say.

Peeta (POV)

I have to walk considerably quicker than my normal pace to keep up with her, "So do you love Gale?"

She seems caught off guard by this, "What?"

"Do you love Gale? It's a simple question," I tell her.

"I don't know. I always assumed we would get married. I don't talk to anyone else," she says awkwardly, "But don't tell anyone I told you." I feel my heart sink at her response.

"Well I was just thinking of telling all of District One. Oh wait they're all dead," I say. Maybe that joke was too harsh.

She bursts out laughing, "Oh my god, I can't believe you said that Peeta. I didn't know you could joke." I have to do a double take, because this doesn't sound like Katniss. She's using emotion when she talks, and she just laughed.

"Are you using emotion?" I ask her.

She gives me a playful punch, "Shut up Peeta Mellark." Her face then turns serious again and her moment of happiness was over. However; my moment was not. I saw that Katniss Everdeen is capable of having emotion, and being a normal happy person. I will do everything in my power to make that Katniss stay.

Prim (POV)

"We're lost," I tell Rory.

"No we are not!" He contradicts.

"Then where is the damn camp you idiot!" I scream back at him.

"I don't know!"

"Proving that we are freakin lost!"  
"Moron!"  
"Jack ass!"  
"Jerk

"Know it all!" I fire back.  
"Loser!"

"Fine I'm going off to find the camp myself, because you have proven to be worthless in this whole process."

"You're the one who forgot a sleeping bag," he snaps.

"You're the one who… who," I say trying to think of something, "Whatever, see you someday if you don't get eaten!" I yell and then walk away. I can't stand it. I'm hungry, cold, tired, and lost.

"Prim come back," Rory calls.

"No," I say storming away. He runs after me and grabs my arm, "What!" I say pulling it away.

"Don't talk to me whatever, but I will not leave you alone in the forest," he says. I don't respond to him, I just continue walking. The sky gets dark and soon I can barely see in front of me.

"Prim let's climb a tree," Rory suggests.

"Sure," I say climbing up the closest tree. When we get to the top Rory rolls out the sleep bag and attaches it to the branch with his belt.  
"Well aren't you coming?" he asks me.

"No," I say crossing my arms.

"It's freezing," he tells me.

"It's fine, I'll go sleep on another branch without a sleeping bag."

Rory (POV)

After a while I hear Prim's breathing steady and I know she's asleep. I carefully lift the sleeping bag and crawl out. There is no way I'm letting her sleep with no blanket on. I crawl over to her branch and lift her up. I then carry her back to the sleeping bag and place her inside. Her skin is chilly and the cold air is biting my exposed skin. She wakes up as soon as I get inside.

"What are you doing?" she asks me.

"It's too cold Prim. You need a sleeping bag," I say. She smiles and then grabs my wrist.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, "I can't stay mad at you thought. I don't remember really why I got mad at you."

"I don't either," I say reaching up to grab her hand. It's ice cold. I can see her smile in the moonlight and for a brief second my mind wanders to the possibility of maybe the fact that she likes me.

"Prim?" I say.

"What?" she asks turning to face me.

"Do you like me?"

"You're my best friend."

"No, as more."

She's silent for a while, "Why do you ask?" she says sitting up straight. I sit up straight beside her.

"Because, I want to know."

She's silent forever, "Do you like me?"

"No," I answer quickly.

"So then why do you want to know if I like you?"

"Because…" I then stop my self, "Would you be mad if I did like you?"

"No," she whispers back almost immediately.

"Well then I do like you," I say. My heart feels like it's beating a million seconds an hour.

"You do?" she says looking at me.

"Whatever, I shouldn't have told you it's going to be awkward now," I say turning away from her.

"NO," she says grabbing my hand. I look back at her and suddenly her lips crash onto mine. I place my hand on her face before she pulls away.

"How long have you liked me?" she asks me.

"How long have you liked me?" I ask her.

"Since we were like five," she says.  
"I had a crush on you since the moment I met you."

Katniss (POV)

"Where are they," I say panicked, "They're lost."

"I know," Peeta says, "But they're smart kids. So even if they are lost they'll be fine," he reminds me. Peeta has been great all day, he's been making me calm, and reminding me that they are strong kids and will survive. Suddenly we hear the sound of hissing. I turn around and see a pack of about ten of them heading our way.

"Climb," I say shoving him up a tree. He grabs hold of the branch and begins climbing. I follow him. By the time we're fifteen feet in the air, the zombies are at the bottom trying to eat us. I move to grab my bag off my shoulder, but then end up dropping it to the ground.

"No!" I yell.

**If I get ten reviews I'll update. SO review Please. **


End file.
